


Jerry Kefler, Executive Assistant

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [161]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: When Jerry accepted the job as Felicity's EA, he had no idea what he was signing up for. Secret relationships and secret identities were only the beginning.





	Jerry Kefler, Executive Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment was requested by the lovely lg_pimenta. Happy Birthday, Gi! I hope your birthday is more fun than Carnaval.
> 
> This installment is 97/161. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

Whenever Jerome Andrew Kefler told someone he was an Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated, the first thing they’d do was wrinkle their nose. He knew it was equal parts sexism and thoughts of what a waste for a graduate of MIT. Only the people who were closest to him knew that his boss was Felicity Smoak. No one else needed to know. He didn’t need to justify his choice to make his career as an EA. His mother learned long ago to stop lamenting that he was throwing away his talent. He was paid well enough that she could brag about his beautiful home, luxury sports car, and extravagant vacations whenever she played canasta with her friends from Hadassah.

Jerry never expected to be anyone’s Executive Assistant. He’d applied for a job in Applied Science’s R&D division when he’d received an unexpected phone call asking him to interview for the position of Executive Assistant. He’d almost said, no, but he’d needed a paycheck and decided he wanted to eat more than have a fancy title. He thought that when he met with HR, they’d realize he was overqualified and arrange for him to interview in R&D. Little did he know, fate had so much more planned for him.

**June 2015**

The sound of high heels striking the marble lobby floors like machine gun fire was the first thing he noticed about Felicity Smoak. Jerry didn’t try to be subtle as he watched her cross the lobby with purpose. Felicity was a lot smaller in person, even in her sky-high five-inch heels. Her long ponytail swung like a pendulum and appeared to be propelling her forward like an engine. She might be famous in Starling for being Oliver Queen’s constant companion and forever denying that she was in a relationship with the charismatic CEO, but she was a legend at MIT. She was a certified genius and had graduated at twenty with two Masters degrees. When Jerry applied for the job in Applied Science it was because he wanted the chance to work with the Felicity Smoak.

“Jerome Kefler?” she asked him as she came to a stop in front of him.

“Yes,” he said rising to his feet. He had no idea why Felicity Smoak was speaking to him.

“Do you like coffee?” she asked as she walked away.

“Yes,” he answered. He almost had to run to keep up with her as she strode back across the lobby.

“Good,” she replied. “I don’t trust anyone who doesn’t drink coffee. How does anyone survive without caffeine? I guess if it’s because of your religion fine, but I’ve got one word for you, bacon.”

Felicity strode out of the building and Jerry fell into step beside her. “Oliver thinks the coffee in the cafeteria is acceptable. He’s wrong. I don’t think it should be allowed to be called coffee. I’ve been on him since 2013 to do something about it. He’s the CEO, we could have decent coffee in the building - if he insisted. He had the nerve to buy me a coffee maker for our office. The nerve, right? I broke it, violently. The new Applied Science building will have decent coffee. It was a condition.”

She opened the door to, The Bean, a local Starling coffee shop, and gestured for him to go inside. “I had a very late night, I got zero sleep, and I’m desperate for another double shot,” she announced as they stood in line.

“Good morning, Felicity,” the young woman behind the counter said.

“Good morning, Betsy. How’s school?” Felicity asked.

“Inorganic chemistry might be the death of me,” Betsy answered seriously.

“I have faith in you,” Felicity said sincerely, squeezing the young woman’s hand.

“Did Oliver forget something?” Betsy asked looking behind the counter. “He was in an hour ago, but I don’t think he forgot his wallet or cell.”

“No, he didn’t forget anything. It’s just one of those mornings and I need another large with two shots, and Oliver thinks I’m already wired for sound, he refused to go on a coffee run, so here I am. Betsy, this is Jerry,” Felicity gestured towards Jerry. “He graduated from MIT in May with a degree in Chemical engineering. He got an A in inorganic chemistry. Betsy is pre-Med at SCU.”

“Hi,” Jerry managed to stutter. He was more than a little surprised that Felicity knew that he’d taken inorganic chemistry and that he’d gotten an A. Although, his GPA had been 3.8, so an A was a pretty good guess. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Jerry. What can I get for you?” Betsy asked.

“I’ll have a large coffee,” he answered.

Felicity held out her card and Betsy swiped it. “It’ll be right up.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said before she moved to the end of the counter.

“Am I interviewing to be Oliver Queen’s assistant?” he asked quietly. He wasn’t sure if she was taking him on her usual coffee run for the CEO to give him a feel for the job.

Felicity’s eyes went wide, “God, no. Why? Do you want to be Oliver’s assistant? Trust me, you don’t. Don’t get me wrong, Oliver is an incredible person and a great CEO, but speaking as his former EA, he’s a complete pain in the ass – so high maintenance. I already hired my replacement. Oliver didn’t know what hit him. Jessica keeps him in line. She’s my hero.”

“Oh,” Jerry said with confusion.

Betsy placed their coffee on the counter with a smile. Felicity handed Jerry his cup. “Milk? Sugar?”

“No,” he answered. “I drink it black.”

Felicity sighed, “My first cup of coffee has cream and sugar, but Officer Oliver cuts me off after my first cup. If I go for my own, he actually takes a sip to make sure it’s black. He constantly complains about my sugar intake. Licorice is a valid food group.” She opened the café door, “Like I said, he’s a complete pain in the ass. The new Applied Science building will bring a happy end to my black coffee days.”

“Am I interviewing to be your Executive Assistant?” Jerry asked as he scurried after her.

“Well, I don’t make a habit of picking up random people in the lobby and buying them coffee,” she teased. “Yes, I’m interviewing you to be my EA.”

“I’ve never been anyone’s EA before,” he said truthfully.

“I know. I wasn’t an EA before Oliver hired me either,” she told him. “I need someone who can keep me on track. No one is more meticulous than a chemist. I also need someone who understands science and can help me keep up with my reading. I did some poking around and called a few professors back at MIT. Everyone raved about you. Your transcripts are stellar. Too bad about that Shakespeare course.”

He’d thought Shakespeare would be romantic and help him get laid. He’d been wrong. It only succeeded in ruining his perfect 4.0 GPA. “Ms. Smoak,” Jerry said as he followed her back inside, “I applied for a job in Applied Science.”

“This is a job in Applied Science,” she told him.

“Yes, but I was thinking I would apply science,” he admitted.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, “Jerry, I was Oliver Queen’s EA for less than two years and now I’m the President of Applied Science. I promise, this isn’t a dead-end job. If, at any point, you want a job anywhere in QC, you tell me, and the job is yours. I just ask for a year to help me get the new place on its feet.”

Jerry went to follow her onto the elevator, but she put a hand out and braced it against his chest. “Where are you going?”

“To be interviewed?”

Felicity smiled and handed him an envelope, “Oh, you already have the job. You start on Monday. I’ll see you at eight.” She dropped her arm, “Ed over there is going to take you to go pee in a cup. Have a nice weekend.”

Jerry stood with his mouth open as the elevator doors closed in front of his face. “Thank you,” he said to his reflection.

 

“Good morning, Jerry,” Felicity said from where she sat on the corner of a desk. She held out a cup of coffee. “No cream. No sugar.”

“Thank you, good morning,” he said accepting the coffee. “I’m sorry I’m late. I went to the downtown office.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “Sorry, that’s my fault. I knew I forgot something.” She gently punched his arm, “It’s why I need an EA.”

Felicity hopped off the edge of the desk. “This is your office. The light is great in here and you can see the bay. You can leave the desk here or move it – whatever you prefer. My office is through here. No glass walls for us.” She rolled her eyes, “I hated working in a fishbowl.”

Jerry didn’t have any idea what Felicity was talking about as he followed her into her office. The space was in complete disarray with boxes everywhere. “Oh, you’re not allergic to dogs, are you?”

“No,” he answered.

“Good, we’re getting a dog. Not sure when, but soon. She’ll be coming to work with me, or he – like I said, I don’t have a dog yet. I just need to convince Oliver and Tommy, but between you and me, it’s only Oliver I have to convince.” She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, “Were the salary and benefits okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Jerry answered truthfully. He was making more money than any of his friends. He’d actually thought there’d been a typo in the offer letter she’d handed him. The person in the HR office assured him that the salary was correct as he was signing his paperwork.

Felicity sat down on a sofa and gestured towards a chair. Once he was seated she handed him a folder and a pen. “I need you to sign this.”

“I already signed my paperwork when I arrived at HR this morning,” he put down his coffee to take the folder and pen.

The smile fell from Felicity’s face. “That was QC paperwork. This is paperwork between you and me. I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“I won’t tell anyone what we’re working on at Applied Science. I know everything here is confidential and proprietary research,” he said as he opened the folder. “I signed the non-disclosure agreement this morning.”

She leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees, “I hate this. It’s not who I am, but my life is crazy, and Tommy insisted, and well, it’s very difficult to say, no, to Tommy Merlyn. You’ll figure that out the first time you meet him, which will probably be lunch time. Anyway, this paperwork isn’t about the confidential QC work, this is about the confidential personal stuff that you’re eventually going to figure out because you’re a smart guy and you’re going to be running my life. I trust that you won’t share what you learn about me with the media or with your friends and family. This paperwork says that I will ruin your life if you reveal any of my secrets.” Felicity grimaced, “That sounded terrible. I don’t want to ruin your life and I have good instincts about people and I do trust you, but I need you to sign.”

Jerry signed without reading the document. He wasn’t a gossip. He didn’t plan on gossiping about Felicity. He assumed she was making him sign because the rumors about her being Oliver Queen’s lover were true. Executive Assistant’s didn’t move in with their boss unless there was some hanky panky going on, or so his mom told him twenty times over the weekend.

“Thank you,” she took the folder from him and leaned back. “I don’t know if you read the tabloids, but even if you don’t, I’m sure you know the rumors about Oliver Queen and me. I took the job as Oliver’s EA because he was my friend and he needed my help. We were not sleeping together. I know everyone assumes we were, but we weren’t.” She smiled sheepishly, “We are now. We’ve been dating for about a year.”

“I know I’m risking getting fired, but why keep it a secret?” Jerry asked with genuine curiosity. Everyone already assumed they were a couple. Sure, there were some who thought Felicity only got the job as the head of Applied Science because she was sleeping with the CEO, but after eight months as the President, no one believed it anymore. The business news sang her praises for bringing innovation and recruiting top talent into the division. Felicity Smoak was taken seriously by the people who understood what she did, even if the tabloids didn’t. They were both single. He didn’t see the problem.

Felicity clasped her hands together, “Here’s why you signed this. Oliver Queen is my boyfriend, but so is Tommy Merlyn. The three of us are in a relationship together.”

Jerry stared at her blankly as he processed the information she’d shared. He wasn’t sure he’d heard her right.

Felicity laughed, “Wow, you are the first person I’ve actually told. I’m not sure if the face you’re making is a normal reaction to learning your brand new boss is in a triad or if you’ve had a stroke.”

“You’re dating two guys. People do that all the time,” Jerry said stalling for time. He was from Lexington, Kentucky. He had no idea what it meant for someone to be in a triad.

Felicity shook her head, “We’re not dating. I mean, we date, but we’re not dating dating – it’s a lot more serious than that. We bought a home together. Oliver, Tommy, and I are in a committed relationship. All three of us together. I am with them, they are with me and each other.”

“Okay,” he said because the only other thing he could think to say was that she had excellent taste in men. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were hot. “I’m gay.”

“What?” she asked with a small chuckle. 

“You shared something, I thought I’d share something,” he said with a smile.

“Are you out?” she asked.

“I am. I came out in college. My parents are fine with it. My grandmother thinks it’s a phase and I’ll meet a nice Jewish girl and snap out of it.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Felicity asked with genuine curiosity.

Jerry sighed. He and his boyfriend, Alex, broke up after graduation. “No. I just broke up with someone.”

“I’m sorry, if you’re sorry. If you’re happy, then, good for you. I’m sure you were too good for him anyway,” she grinned.

Jerry laughed, “Thank you. I was way too good for him.” He was too good for Alex. His friends had all warned him, but he’d been distracted by a chest that he couldn’t resist licking. Alex had been a serious lapse in judgment and no amount of fantastic sex was worth the dumpster fire that was his ex. Lesson learned, and he was moving on.

Felicity handed him a box with a new cell phone, “I’ve programmed all of the important phone numbers you’ll need into your new company phone.” She held out a piece of paper, “I need you to memorize the names on that list. Oliver and Tommy, we’ve established who they are. John Diggle and Roy Harper are security, but also friends. Thea Queen – I guess she doesn’t need an explanation. Captain Quentin Lance is with the SCPD. I consult, sometimes. Lyla Michaels and Sara Lance are friends. Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlyn Snow are also friends. Donna Smoak is my mom. I apologize now for any crazy or inappropriate things she will say. When these people call, they always get put straight through. If they say it is urgent, you come get me – interrupt calls, interrupt meetings.” She held up a finger, “If it’s my mom, everything is urgent, so you’ll need to probe to see if it is a genuine emergency or if one of her co-workers was cast on, The Bachelor. Ask her if she is in the hospital or has been kidnapped. If the answer is no, and I’m in a meeting, tell her I’ll call her back.”

“Got it,” Jerry nodded.

“Oh, everyone on that list, except Captain Lance and my mom, know about Oliver, Tommy and me. Felicity scribbled a series of numbers onto a piece of paper. “Program these into your personal phone and memorize them. They belong to Jessica LeRoy - Oliver’s EA. You’ll want to make her your best friend. She’ll be taking you to lunch today. She also knows about Oliver, Tommy and me.”

Jerry took the papers from Felicity, “Understood.”

“I don’t expect you to fetch me coffee. You will receive phone calls from Oliver and Tommy to check if I’ve eaten something without red dye number five. I don’t want you to lie to them, but you’ll need to figure out how to evade their questions, otherwise, they will ask you to get me lunch.”

Jerry started to take notes, “Okay, so your first cup of coffee of the day is cream and sugar – after that, black, or, that’s what I tell Oliver. You like licorice and will forget to eat lunch unless someone puts it directly in front of you. Anything else I should know?”

“I’m allergic to peanuts,” she dragged her finger across her throat and stuck her tongue out. “I’d say I’d get you an epi pen to keep at your desk, but,” she handed him a box with his name written in small neat letters, “Oliver sent this for you. I imagine it has an epi pen inside.”

Jerry used his car keys to cut the tape on the box. He removed two epi pens and an envelope. He chuckled when he saw what was written on the envelope. He held it up for Felicity to see.

She rolled her eyes, “The care and feeding of Felicity Smoak. That’s Tommy’s hand writing. He thinks he’s funny.” She held out her hand, “You don’t need to read that.”

Jerry turned the envelope around so she could read the other side.

“Do not give to Felicity. We will know,” she read. Felicity looked at him sympathetically, “Knowing Tommy, there will be a quiz. I’m afraid you’ll have to read it. They’re both very nice, but they’re also very protective, which I know makes them sound like they’re overbearing – they’re not – we’re all just very protective of one another.”

“I imagine you have to be,” Jerry said. He couldn’t imagine being as famous as Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn and successfully pulling off a secret relationship. There had never been a hint of rumor about Oliver or Tommy being bi.

“What are your thoughts on Doctor Who?” she asked as she rose from the sofa.

Her question threw him and it took him a second to shift gears. “Nine is my favorite. I miss Russell T. Davies.”

“Eccleston. I respect that. Personally, I love ten. Moffat is a hack,” Felicity said opening a box with a scissor. “I think we’ll get along fine.” She held out her hand and Jerry took it, “Welcome to the team.”

 

**December 2015**

“How behind are we?” Felicity asked as she ran past Jerry’s desk in her bare feet. She was covered in dust and there was blood on her leg.

Hildy got off her bed next to his desk and padded after Felicity.

Jerry hung up the phone and followed his boss, “What are you doing here?”

“Where should I be?” she asked as she turned around. “Can you unzip this please? I need to change.”

Jerry unzipped her dress and followed her into her bathroom, “You were just kidnapped, and you look like a building fell down on you.”

Felicity snorted, “Well, I’ll tell you what I told Oliver. I did not have time for a kidnapping today. I need to meet with finance to prepare for the board meeting. I need to get them back up here.”

“They’ll be here five minutes after I call them,” Jerry said as she turned the water on in her shower. “Felicity, I think you’re bleeding.”

“It’s not mine,” she said as she waved a dismissive hand and pulled her hair free from its ponytail.

“Is it Oliver’s?” he asked, his eyes still focused on her legs.

Felicity put her brush down and followed his eyes, “Oh, maybe it is mine.” She sat heavily on the closed toilet lid. Hildy lowered her head onto Felicity’s thigh.

Jerry knelt in front of her and ran his hand over the back of her calf and she winced. He lifted her leg to get a better look. “You have a cut. It doesn’t look deep. Once you get out of the shower, you should put something on it, so it doesn’t scar.”

“Scar. Right,” she said.

“You’re shaking are you cold?” he asked her with alarm.

“It’s just the adrenaline wearing off. The shower will help,” Felicity answered, rising back to her feet. “Would you mind making me a pot of tea?”

“One pot of tea. Do you want something to eat?” he asked. “A sandwich? Cookies?”

“I’m craving carbs,” she said as she resumed brushing her hair. “I think today is going to be a stress eating kind of day.”

“Do you know who kidnapped you?” he asked.

She waved a dismissive hand, “Danny Brickwell wanted me to hack something for him. His timing was atrocious. This was not a good week for a kidnapping.”

Jerry was certain that no week was good for a kidnapping, but Felicity appeared to be a danger magnet. “I guess it was a good thing you were kidnapped with the Green Arrow,” he winked at her in the mirror. If she was going to be a danger magnet, she was lucky she was sleeping with the Starling City vigilante.

“What?” she asked spinning to face him.

Before he could answer, Tommy Merlyn came into the bathroom in a rush and took Felicity into his arms.

“Babe,” he said with his face buried against her neck.                               

“I’m okay. We’re both okay,” she said stroking his back, “I promise.”

Jerry looped his finger through Hildy’s collar and pulled her from the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind them and left his boss to her reunion. He set about making her tea and ordering lunch from the cafeteria. He put finance on standby and waited for Felicity to let him know she was out of the shower.

Forty-five minutes after Tommy’s arrival, he opened Felicity’s office door and gestured for Jerry to enter. Hildy rushed past Tommy and into the office. Jerry picked up the tray with Felicity’s lunch and teapot and entered her office. Felicity was freshly showered and in one of her emergency dresses. Her hair was in a ponytail, but she hadn’t taken the time to use the flattening iron on it. She wasn’t wearing any lipstick either.

Tommy closed the door behind him and joined Felicity and Hildy on the sofa. Jerry poured Felicity a mug of tea, “May I get you anything else? Finance is ready whenever you are.”

“Sit down, Jerry,” Tommy said stiffly.

Jerry eyed the friendlier of Felicity’s boyfriends with suspicion. There was no mirth in Tommy’s eyes, he looked worried. His hair and collar were damp, and it was clear he’d recently joined his girlfriend in the shower. Jerry was a little surprised by this information. Felicity never gave her boyfriends so much as a peck in front of him. Other than one fight with Tommy the month before, she kept things very professional in the office. He supposed that if he’d been kidnapped, he’d want his super sexy boyfriend to join him in the shower too. Not that he had a boyfriend, super sexy or otherwise. He was way too busy to meet anyone working for Felicity.

“Jerry, you said something to me before Tommy arrived,” Felicity said, leaning forward on her elbows.

“Yes, that it was good you were kidnapped with Oliver, since he’s the Green Arrow,” Jerry said.

“Why would you say that?” Tommy asked, his knee bending and straightening as he stared at Jerry.

“Why would I say that it was good that she was kidnapped with the Green Arrow?” Jerry thought that was pretty self-explanatory.

“No, why would you say that Oliver is the Green Arrow?” Felicity asked.

“Because Oliver is the Green Arrow,” Jerry answered. “Roy Harper is Arsenal, John Diggle is Spartan, and you work with them.”

Tommy huffed out a small laugh and looked at Felicity.

“Jerry,” Felicity sighed.

“I’m not going to tell anyone. I signed a non-disclosure agreement,” he reminded her.

“How long have you known?” she asked.

“I suspected from almost the beginning, but by September, I was confident I was right,” he answered. “Too many coincidences with your calendar and Green Arrow activity. You rushing out of here. Jessica telling me about Oliver and Mr. Diggle having to rush out of there at the same time. Phone calls between you and the SCPD and corresponding Green Arrow activities. The pictures of the Green Arrow, it’s pretty clear it’s Oliver.”

“There’s never been a picture of the Green Arrow’s face,” Felicity said.

Jerry could feel his cheeks turning red, “I wasn’t talking about his face.”

“What?” Felicity squeaked.

Tommy snorted and covered his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Felicity, but I’m a red blooded American male and Oliver Queen has a fine looking ass and it’s pretty recognizable in those leather pants,” Jerry said in a rush. “Your ass is nice too,” he blurted to Tommy.

“Thank you,” Tommy said, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Am I fired?” Jerry asked.

Felicity shook her head as she smiled, “For figuring out Oliver is the Green Arrow or for staring at my boyfriends’ asses?”

“Your choice,” Jerry said with a nervous grin.

“If Oliver didn’t fire me for the number of times I commented on his body before he was my boyfriend, I’m not going to fire you over it,” Felicity said. “It’s a very fine looking ass.”

“What about the Green Arrow?” Jerry asked.

She leaned back against the sofa cushions, and Hildy placed her head on her lap, “It will make it easier not having to come up with excuses for why I’m leaving and running late.”

“Your excuses were the worst,” Jerry teased. “Your pet gerbil died at least once a week. As far as I can tell, you’ve never owned a gerbil.”

Felicity laughed, “I know, but I was hoping you would assume I was having sex and be too polite to probe further than that.”

Jerry nodded, “In the beginning, I did think your excuses were about sex.”

“I’m glad having two boyfriends came in useful for something,” Felicity said under her breath.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked rising to his feet.

“No, thank you.” Felicity picked up her mug of tea, “Tell finance fifteen minutes.”

“Will do,” Jerry said as he crossed her office.

“Now we just have to convince Oliver not to shoot him,” Tommy whispered loudly.

Jerry tripped over his own feet.

“He’s kidding,” Felicity said to Jerry as she swatted Tommy’s arm. “You’re really not funny.”

“I’m a little funny,” Tommy told Felicity as Jerry closed the door to her office.

 

**March 2017**

The steady beeping from the machine Felicity was hooked to was reassuring. When he’d first walked into her room, it was only the sound of the beeping that convinced him she was alive. She looked like a corpse and not the usually vivacious woman he was privileged to call boss and friend. The rustling of her sheets made him turn from the window.

“Hi, Felicity. It’s about time you showed up,” he said taking hold of her hand. “You should see the stack of messages I have for you.”

“Jerry,” she smiled sleepily at him. “You look terrible.”

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, his eyes growing moist.

“Liar,” she rasped.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Jerry said earnestly. The past three months with Felicity missing had been agony. He’d done his best to keep everything running smoothly in her absence, but she was the boss for a very good reason. Felicity had also become one of his closest friends and he missed talking to her every day.

Felicity weakly squeezed his hand, “Oliver said you were amazing while I was gone. Thank you.”

He shook his head, “It wasn’t me. It was all Curtis.”

Felicity frowned, “That’s two lies, Jerry. I already spoke to Curtis. He told me that you kept everything going while I was gone.”

“I had a great teacher,” he said, uncomfortable with her praise. He’d done the best that he could, but there wasn’t a day that went by that he hadn’t feared he was letting her down. “Would you like some water? There’s a very cool bendy straw in the glass.”

Felicity smiled, “Thea.”

Jerry raised the head of Felicity’s bed and held the straw to her lips as she drank. He fluffed her pillow and sat back down at her side. “Thea had to leave for Verdant. She’s been keeping that place going while Tommy was gone.”

“She’s a good girl,” Felicity smiled. “How have you been? How’s David?”

Jerry wrinkled his nose, “David is no more. Well, he still exists, but not in my contacts.”

“What happened?” she asked with concern. “Things were going well. He was nice with a good ass. I thought we liked him.”

Jerry shook his head. Felicity had been on death’s door and had months of recovery time ahead of her and she was still worried about him. “You and I weren’t the only two people who thought he had a nice ass. He got a better offer from someone who works fewer hours and is more fun.”

“I’m sorry, Jerry,” Felicity squeezed his hand.

“It’s not your fault. Even if you’d been here, he would have found another reason to cheat. I think he didn’t like that I make more money than him – he’s a lawyer, I’m a glorified secretary.” Jerry shrugged, “You got the last of the good ones.”

Felicity shook her head, “No, I didn’t. You’re one of the good ones. I know there are more out there. Next time, don’t date a lawyer. They think they know everything. What a jerk - you are so much more than a glorified secretary.” Her eyes went wide with excitement, “I can have him fired, if you want. I’ve never done that before, but I would totally do it for you.”

“Felicity, he’s a pro bono lawyer in the Glades. I think that would be terrible karma,” he said with a grin. Jerry had met David at a charity event Tommy had thrown for the construction of the Laurel Lance Legal Aid Society office. David was a lawyer in the firm and had swept Jerry off his feet the moment their eyes met.

“He cheated on you. This is karma coming back around to frack him. I can call Joanna or Tommy can do it. Tommy would totally do it if we asked,” Felicity said reaching for her phone.

Jerry took the phone from Felicity, “I appreciate that you would do that for me, but I don’t want David fired.”

“I could tank his credit score,” she offered with a glint in her eyes.

Her offer was tempting. He’d been heartbroken to learn that David had been seeing someone on the side. “Maybe not tank – how about ten points?”

“Make it twenty,” she grinned.

“You can make it twenty if you let me color your hair. You look like the bride of Frankenstein.” He held up a box of hair dye, “Thea left this here. I have everything set up in your bathroom.”

“What do you know about hair dye?” she asked, letting the comment about the bride of Frankenstein go. She’d gotten a glimpse of her roots, and Jerry was right, they were truly terrifying.

“Um, chemist,” he snarked, pointing to himself.

Felicity bit her lip. “I guess that’s true, but it feels like more of an imposition than asking for you to get coffee.”

“You have to let me do it before anyone else from work visits. I defend you to everyone as a natural blonde,” he said helping her swing her legs from the bed. “My credibility depends on me making those roots disappear.”

“Okay,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“We’re also waxing your eyebrows,” he said as he helped her across the room.

“Just my eyebrows?” she asked sarcastically.

“Felicity, I love you, I am beyond happy that you’re home, but I’m not waxing anything south of your neck.”

 

**March 2020**

“Jerome Andrew Kefler, what the hell is this?” Felicity shouted from her desk

Jerry got out of his chair and walked into her office, “That button on your desk is an intercom. You don’t need to shout like you grew up on a hog farm.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m too fat to fit into my wedding dress?” she asked.

“For saying you grew up on a hog farm?” he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed at her monitor, “Don’t be coy with me Jerome. What is this?”

Jerry walked around her desk to look at her monitor, “It’s your menu for the week.”

“No sushi. No turkey sandwiches. Decaf coffee. Did you have a stroke?”

“Everything I read said that your diet needs to change. I haven’t told anyone, obviously, but I think between what I order for me and I order for you we can keep anyone from suspecting for a few months,” he said returning to the other side of her desk. “I’ll tell everyone that I’m on a diet.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she stammered.

“You’re pregnant,” he answered.

“I’m pregnant?” she asked. Her eyes began to move back and forth rapidly and she tapped her fingers against her desk. “I’m pregnant?”

“I’m pretty sure you are,” he answered.

“How do you know?” she asked.

“For starters, I didn’t need to refill your tampon drawer in your bathroom this month,” he said simply. “I’d say you don’t pay me enough, but that would be a lie.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “You know way too much about me.”

“Tell me about it. I thought being gay would spare me from having to ever pay attention to any woman’s menstrual cycle,” he teased.

“Don’t say menstrual cycle. I’m your boss,” she said.

“I think I know when you conceived. Would you like me to tell you?” he said trying to keep a straight face.

“You’re not funny either,” she said sticking her tongue out. Felicity covered the smile on her face, “Oh my god, I might actually be pregnant. I need to take a pregnancy test.”

“There are three in your tampon drawer,” he said. “You have time before your next meeting.”

“Thanks, Jerry,” she said standing up.

“Any time, Felicity.” As she closed the bathroom door he called out, “Feel free to name him Jerome.”

The bathroom opened a few inches and her head popped out, “I’m not naming my kid Jerry, Jerry.”

Jerry grinned as he returned to his desk to call Felicity’s next appointment. If he was right about Felicity being pregnant, he expected Felicity would appreciate an extra fifteen minutes to regain her composure.

 

**January 2021**

The elevator doors pinged and Felicity’s heels could be heard clicking against the marble floors. Jerry rose from his new desk and met her just outside their suite. “Good morning, Felicity. Welcome back,” he said as took the small shoulder bag she was carrying.

“Morning, Jerry. Did you find the new office okay?” she asked, her fingers worrying a blue topaz pendant.

“I just looked for the giant fishbowl,” he teased as he followed her into the offices of the new CEO.

“Ugh,” she said turning slowly, “it’s worse than I remember.”

“Well, I spoke with Curtis and we made some modifications that I think you’ll like,” he said with a wink. He lifted a remote from her desk and pressed a button. All the glass walls went opaque.

Felicity’s face lit up with a smile, “I feel kind of stupid that I didn’t think of that when I was Oliver’s EA.”

“If I worked for the CEO you worked for, I wouldn’t have thought of it either,” he teased.

“Careful, you’re talking about my husband,” she gently pinched Jerry’s arm.

Jerry brought up Felicity’s calendar and gestured towards her seat, “There is an executive staff meeting in an hour. There is a copy of the revised agenda you sent me last night on your pad. I have also loaded everyone’s presentations to your pad. I have scheduled a hard stop for you to pump at eleven. The lactation consultant was in on Friday and everything is set up in your executive washroom. Tommy confirmed that he and Bobby will videoconference with you.”

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears, her fingers closed around the pendant hanging from her neck, and she looked away.

Jerry squeezed her hand as he walked by, placing a tissue there as he let go. He knew how much becoming CEO of Queen Consolidated meant to Felicity, but he also knew how hard it was for her to return from maternity leave. “I’ll give you a minute to settle while I fix you some tea,” he said as he headed towards his desk.

He closed her door behind him and headed towards the kitchenette. Installing the new walls in her office had been the right call. He had a feeling she was going to need them today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> I don't know about you, but I totally need a Jerry in my life. My fantasy EA is Tim Gunn. I feel like my life would make so much more sense if Tim was running it. 
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting an Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon fic. It is not set in the Infinite Love universe. I hope you will give it a try. Here's a preview of, The Power of Her Name.
> 
> Felicity’s fingers lightly trailed back across a small patch of Oliver’s exposed stomach. It was eleven o’clock in the evening on Valentine’s Day, and their first one together as a married couple. Oliver had cooked spaghetti Bolognese, William’s favorite, and a mint chocolate torte, Felicity’s favorite. They watched the Bourne Identity, Oliver’s favorite, together and then retired to their rooms. William was asleep when Felicity checked on him an hour earlier, but Oliver was still buried in work from the mayor’s office. The holiday was starting to look like it was going to be a lot like their honeymoon – nonexistent. 
> 
> It wasn’t that Felicity put much importance on Valentine’s Day – she didn’t. It was an excuse to inflate the price of chocolate and flowers. Even if they weren’t parents now, it was a Wednesday, the busiest night for crime in Star City. They wouldn’t have spent the night in a fancy restaurant eating from an overpriced prixe fixe menu, followed by slowly making love. More than likely, Oliver would’ve spent his night punching bad guys, followed by icing his knees while they ate takeout and watched Netflix before collapsing from exhaustion.
> 
> No, Felicity wasn’t expecting a grand romantic gesture but, for some reason, she was feeling it’s absence keenly. She wasn’t angry they hadn’t gone on a honeymoon. The wedding was a spur of the moment decision. They had a twelve year old at home. Oliver was under indictment and couldn’t leave the country – she wasn’t sure what the FBI’s position was on alternative earths. Cayden James was extorting the city with the threat of a fire bomb. They would find time for a honeymoon - two weeks on a beach with nothing to worry about but sunburn and too much sex. Valentine’s Day was one day. They’d captured Cayden James, and the fire bomb was in ARGUS custody. Yes, Diaz, Anatoly and Black Siren were all still at large, but for Star City, that was like a three out of ten on the imminent threat scale. Oliver and Felicity could’ve taken one night to put on something pretty, drink a ridiculously expensive bottle of red wine, and fuck like the newlyweds they were. Instead, they were in bed, completely dressed, while Oliver worked. Felicity was done being understanding. She was horny and she was going to take her bull by the horns, so to speak.
> 
> “Felicity,” Oliver said with a breathy chuckle.
> 
> When he said her name like that he meant, “Don’t distract me, I’m trying to read this.”
> 
> Her fingers stilled, and she popped the button on his jeans. Felicity fought a smiled as her fingers trailed between his navel and his now opened button.
> 
> Oliver’s breath hitched, “Felicity.”
> 
>  
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
